


Carlos + Harry's Jacket = Adorable

by River_Nix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (Implied) possessive Harry, (slightly) irritated Carlos, Adorable Carlos, Confused Harry, Cute Dizzy, F/M, Harry can't keep his hands off of Carlos, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smug Evie, Smug Jay, Smug Mal, Smug Uma, Sweet Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Mal, Jay, Evie, Ben, Dizzy, Uma, and Gil have all agreed on one thing: that Carlos would look adorable in Harry's clothing. Another thing they agreed on: Carlos should wear Harry's Swords and Shields jacket at their next tournament. Luckily, Jay hasn't lost all of his skills when it comes to stealing.Carlos may love the idea, but the oversize sleeves are annoying him. While Harry doesn't know what to think at first, he eventually ends up loving it too.(I suck at summaries, I know. I'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Carlos! Wait!” Carlos halts in his movements and turns a bit, waiting for whoever called him to catch up. 

 

“Catch!” Carlos squeaks and holds his arms out in an attempt to keep whatever was thrown from hitting his face. When his hands touch a fabric, he opens his eyes and gazes down at the article of clothing. 

 

“What’s this for?” Carlos looks up at Jay, who’s smirking and crossing his arms. 

 

“Well, we’re having our tournament today for Swords and Shields.” Carlos raises an eyebrow at his friend. That explanation didn’t answer his question. Not even close. 

 

“Ok….? Am I supposed to wear this to provide support or….?” Jay groans, not getting why Carlos would ask that, before bringing a hand up to rub his temple. 

 

“Check the size and the name on the back.” Carlos shrugs and obliges before bringing up the jacket so he can see the whole back. The number on the back is #10. Harry. 

 

“Why are you giving me one of Harry’s Swords and Shields jacket?” Carlos’ eyes shoot towards Jay, the ex thief only shrugging in reply. 

 

“Harry just got to building and is warming up right now. Figured that since I was already warmed up and ready, I’d come and find you.” Carlos sighs in a frustrated manner and holds the jacket in front of him. 

 

“Again: why are you giving me the jacket?” Jay raises an eyebrow before understanding what Carlos’ really asking and grinning coyly. 

 

“Because we all thought it’d be cute. Besides, all of the other people dating the Swords and Shields members are doing it.” Carlos blushes before gulping and looking down at the jacket again. 

 

“So, since I’m dating Harry, I’d wear his then?” Jay nods before tilting his head at Carlos’ hesitant tone. 

 

“I mean, if you don’t want to, we get it. Harry technically doesn’t know that I took this, so I guess it may save me from explaining that….” Carlos shakes his head and drops his bag as Jay starts to ramble. Quickly, he finds the sleeves and slips the jacket on. 

 

“There. All done.” Jay stares wide-eyed at Carlos before laughing in his hand. 

 

“What?” Carlos pouts at Jay as the other points at him. 

 

“That jacket is way too big for you.” Carlos looks down and sighs. It’s true, the jacket stops at about mid thigh for him and the sleeves cover his hand entirely. 

 

“As long as it’s not long enough for me to trip over, I’ll be fine.” Picking up his bag, the freckled boy looks at Jay before gesturing for his friend to follow. 

 

“Where are Evie and Dizzy? Evie said that they’d meet me at the stands, but I’m not sure which ones.” Jay nods his head before looking towards the ceiling in thought. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I saw them standing in the stand across from the entrance. So…...this way.” Jay grabs Carlos’ arm and leads the boy down a few doors before taking a right. When they reach a door labeled “stand 4”, Jay nudges Carlos forward before winking. 

 

“Wish us luck.” Carlos rolls his eyes and does such before facing the door and taking a deep breath. He opens and closes the door quickly, wincing as squealing is heard. 

 

“Oh my gosh! You actually did it! It looks so cute on you, it’s so big!” Carlos turns to face Dizzy and smiles. 

 

“Thanks Diz. I just hope it doesn't attract too much attention. I don’t need people laughing at me in an oversized jacket the entire tournament.” Dizzy giggles and jogs up to hug Carlos while Evie scoffs and shakes her head. 

 

“Nobody would laugh at you. You’re too cute.” Carlos playfully glares at Evie, something that would’ve been more threatening if he wasn’t hugging Dizzy at the same time. 

 

“Yeah! Besides, Harry would probably be the only person giving you his full attention.” Carlos blushes at that. 

 

“She’s got a point, Los. Harry would be surprised and delighted to see you wearing his jacket while watching him compete.” Carlos sighs and walks towards the front row seats. When he reaches Evie’s seat, he puts his bag under the chair beside her before sitting down. 

 

“I’d prefer if his attention was more focused on the tournament.” Evie pats Carlos on the back before looking up as a series of voices are heard. 

 

“Get ready. Something tells me the tournaments’ supposed to start soon.” Carlos nods his head before focusing forward again. 

 

The stand that he and the girls are in doesn’t actually end up having too many people inside. The stands right next to the entrance is where most people have chosen to station themselves. 

 

“”Are Mal and Ben going to come watch?” Carlos looks to Dizzy before looking at Evie. He doesn’t know. 

 

“Yeah. Ben’s going to be the one announcing the rules and such. Then, he and Mal are probably going to sit inside with the fencers. Giving moral support and all the like.” Carlos and Dizzy both nod at Evie before looking towards the center of the room when a bell sounds off. 

 

Soon, all of the lights turn on and the representatives for Auradon come into the arena. A group of yellow and blue people start running around the arena before gathering into a group and coming to stand near their side. Looking closely, Carlos can make out jay, Gil, and Uma. Yet, he sees no sign of Hary, who shouldn’t be that hard to spot. 

 

“Guys, where’s Harry?” At Carlos’ question, Evie leans forward a bit and looks around. Like her younger friend, she has no luck picking Harry out of the crowd. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Carlos hugs himself with his arms before jumping a bit as Dizzy shouts and points towards the entrance. 

 

“There he is!” Following Dizzy’s finger, Carlos stares fondly at the entrance where a confused looking Harry Hook is emerging with Ben and Mal following close behind. 

 

When the Swords and Shields group gather together, Carlos swears he sees Uma and Mal wink at him. 

 

“Wonder why he was late.” Carlos shrugs before providing a suggestion. 

 

“Probably looking for his extra jacket. Jay said that he took this without telling Harry.” Evie rolls her eyes at that before muttering something along the lines of: “I should’ve known Jay would do that.” 

 

The whole stadium quiets down as the other team quickly takes stage and gathers on their side of the arena. After the rules have been laid out, courtesy of Ben, two fighters are called to the center. Of course, with being the captain and all, one of the fighters called up is Lonnie. 

 

“Lonnie’s going to win this easy. The other team captain looks way to confident in himself.” Carlos nods at Evie’s statement before shooting Lonnie a thumbs up when they make brief eye contact. 

 

“Yeah. This is the first year girls have been allowed to partake in the fencing tournaments. I’m sorry for the poor, unfortunate soul who gets paired up with Uma.” Evie and Dizzy laugh at Carlos’ joke. 

 

The fight begins with Lonnie being the first one to strike. Her opponent barely manages to block her thrust with a clumsy parry before recovering and trying to return the attack. The daughter of Mulan and Shang responds by side stepping, avoiding each attack with ease. From there, it’s easy to see her opponent's strategy: hard, solid blows directed at the parts of the armour that’ll give you points with little regard on speed and movement. 

 

“Yep, this guy’s toast.” True to Dizzy’s statement, the fight only lasts about 6 minutes with Lonnie coming out as the winner. 

 

Jay is next to go, followed by Uma, then Gil, then Chad, and finally…..

 

“Carlos, look! It’s Harry’s turn!” Carlos shushes Dizzy before looking at Harry and smiling. The pirate, whose hamlet isn’t on yet, looks bored but mischievous. Probably ready to win. 

 

“I find it kind of unfair, ya know? A lot of people on our team have been fighting a good portions of their lives in order to survive. The other team hasn’t really stood a chance.” Carlos looks to Evie and rubs her back. The blue haired girl sounds genuinely concerned. 

 

“I’m not so sure about you, but I can’t bring myself to share those concerns. Not all of us have grown up using fencing as our fighting style. I’d say that puts both teams on equal playing fields.” Evie smiles at Carlos reassurance before looking back. 

 

As predicted, Harry’s the one that wins. Though, contrary to Carlos’ statement about the round being fair…...well, it wasn’t. Harry’s inner fighter proved to be a bit much for his challenger. So, it was more like Harry relentlessly attacking while his opponent kind of flailed around  in an attempt to not get hit.

 

‘Oh well. At least he didn’t fall like Uma’s opponent did.’ Carlos muses while looking to where Harry is. 

 

The pirate is offered a few pats on the back before Mal grabs his shoulder, getting his attention. A few words are exchanged, words that Carlos obviously can’t hear, before Harry’s looking up and making eye contact. Evie and Dizzy offer thumbs up and cheers for Harry’s win while Carlos waves shyly. 

 

“I think he really likes you in his jacket.” Carlos glares to Evie, who’s scared him by speaking directly into his ear. 

 

“No, I couldn’t tell.” Evie snorts and shoves Carlos lightly while Dizzy bounces in her seat. 

 

‘They are way to excited over this.’ Carlos internally grunts before focusing back on the fights. 


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, all throughout the tournament, Harry sends Carlos little winks or kisses. To kisses, Carlos will pull up his sleeves to expose his hands and send Harry hearts. To the winks, Carlos rolls his eyes and waves back.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your time and gracing us with your presence! I’m happy to announce that the winner of this year’s tournament goes to the Auradon team!” Everyone, Carlos included, stands up and cheers at that.

 

“I would also like to thank the Knights team for coming to our school and being apart of our tournament! Please, give them a warm thank you!” Once again, the audience erupts in a chorus of shouts and cheers. Poor Carlos, Evie, and Dizzy have to stand at the front of that.

 

“Thank you everyone again for coming and have a good rest of the day!” With that final statement, Ben stands back and begins to urge the teams on the arena floor out of the building.

 

“Well, come on, let’s go congratulate everyone.” Evie waits for Carlos to grab his hag before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him behind her with Dizzy following close behind.

 

“Wouldn’t they all be in the locker rooms right now?” Evie shrugs at Carlos. He had a point.

 

Evie leads Carlos and Dizzy down the hall before taking a right, then another right, before finally coming to the locker rooms. The boys locker room was on one side while the girls were on the opposite. All the three had to do was wait for the rest of their friends.

 

“You think Mal and Ben went with the other team to escort them out?” Carlos shakes his head and points behind Evie.

 

“They’re coming towards us now.” Evie spins around to catch a smiling Ben with Mal holding his hand.

 

“Hey guys. How’d you enjoy the tournament?” Carlos smiles and offers Ben a thumbs up while Dizzy starts to explain her favorite parts and people fighting.

 

When she’s just about finished with her tales, a pair of muscular arms come to wrap around Carlos. The only reason he doesn’t shout or jump out of his own skin is because he’s used to Harry randomly sneaking up on him. Besides, at least this time the pirate didn’t pick him up and start spinning him.

 

“Hello love. Didja like our fights?” Carlos turns and wraps his small arms around Harry’s waist, standing on the balls of his feet to give the tall pirate a kiss.

 

“They were ok. Uma and Jay did pretty well.” Carlos smirks at Harry’s eye roll before Gil perks up.

 

“Hey! There’s Harry’s extra jacket! He was looking everywhere for it!” Carlos blushes in embarrassment before turning to narrow his eyes at Jay.

 

“Am I safe to guess that Harry doesn’t know how I’ve obtained his jacket?” Jay shakes his head before offering a very simple, very blunt explanation. Not that anyone expected anything less.

 

“We all thought that it’d be cute if Carlos wore your jacket during the tournament, so I took it out of your locker when you were changing.” Harry narrows his eyes at Jay before facepalming as Gil offers some advice.

 

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t leave your locker open like that. Anyone could take anything from it.” Carlos hangs onto Harry, afraid of the pirate snapping back. Thankfully, Mal chooses a great time to speak.

 

“Like anyone besides on of us would try to take anything from Harry Hook’s locker. He still has quite the fierce reputation you know.” Carlos sends a grateful look Mal’s way. She probably just saved Gil’s jawbone from being bruised by Harry’s fist.

 

“Besides, the pup does look cute. No need to make such a scene about the jacket.” Carlos ducks his head into Harry’s chest as Uma compliments him before sighing as he’s squeezed to a solid chest.

 

“Ay, alright. Ya got me there captain. But Jay, little word of tha wise: don’ go poking in me locker anymore.” Jay offers Harry a peace sign before turning back to face Ben.

 

“Shall we head back to campus for lunch?” Ben nods his head before pulling Mal’s hand lightly and leading the group down the hall.

 

When they reach campus, a crowd of students swarm them. All that can be made out are phrases like: “Congratulations on your win!” “You guys did great!” “You brought our school to victory!” And some other sentences here and there that sound similar to that.

 

“Ooooook, votes for eating in someone’s room? Or maybe my office?” A few nods follow Ben’ suggestion before the whole group sprints to the cafeteria. Well, everyone except Carlos, who Harry has picked up and ran with.

 

“Haaaaaaaarrrrry!” Were anyone not in a rush to get food, laughter would’ve also been heard.

 

As they approach the cafeteria, Harry puts Carlos down so the boy can get a tray of food. Everyone’s quick to plate themselves before sprinting to Ben’s office. It’s a miracle no food spilled.

 

“Alright! Are we safe now?!” Evie and Carlos take a moment to coo at Dizzy before taking a look around the room. They’re all here and no one’s been left behind. Great.

 

“Now that everything’s calm again…..I’m eating!” Gil’s the first to break the silence, sitting down and stuffing his face almost a moment later.

 

“Make sure you don’t get any food on my paperwork.” Gil gives the young king a thumbs up before focusing back on his food.

 

“So, how do you think Lonnie’s doing? We kind of left her in the locker room after grouping together.” Mal shrugs at Evie before putting her plate on Ben’s desk and walking around the room.

 

“Here, everyone, hold on.” Mal, with the help of Uma and Ben, start to arrange the chairs in a circle. Once they’re finished, there’s a table in the center with chairs surrounding it.

 

“There we go. Now this should be better.” A round of thanks goes to the three arrangers before everyone chooses a seat. Well, almost everyone.

 

“Harry! Can you please let Carlos eat before smothering him in your arms?” Uma may still make Carlos uncomfortable at times, and give Harry a lot of freedom, but in a situation like this, he’s happy she’s stepped in.

 

“But Uuuuuuuma! I can’t resist it.” Carlos bites his bottom lip at Harry’s whiny tone.

 

‘Why is everything he does so cute?! It’s not fair by any means!’

 

“Harry, it’s only till Carlos is finished eating. Wouldn’t want to be the reason he spills food all over you or the floor, would you?” Carlos isn’t sure whether or not he should thank Ben or slap him. Maybe both.

 

‘Ok, maybe not slap him.’ Carlos decides, when Harry lets him sit in his own chair and eat peacefully.

 

As everyone eats their food and cracks a joke or two, Harry eyes Carlos. The younger boy looks adorable in his oversized jacket and it really makes the pirate want to cuddle the younger boy close. But, he told himself that he’d wait until all of the food was gone so he didn’t make a mess. A mess he’d probably end up having to clean up.

 

“Harry, your plate?” Harry shakes his head, gaining awareness of his surroundings, before handing Evie his plate with a smile.

 

Smiling back, Evie takes the plastic surface and dumps it into the office trash bin before giving Carlos a look. Carlos, in response, nods before standing up and plopping himself in Harry’s lap.

 

“If Carlos sitting in your lap gets you from crazy pirate to affectionate boy, then we may need to encourage this more often. I know a few teachers who would prefer a more tame Harry.” Harry sticks his tongue out at Dizzy before freezing as Carlos starts to nuzzle his chin.

 

“Aaaaaand, now Harry’s going to start purring. Wonderful.” True to her word, Harry starts purring and nuzzling Carlos back.

 

“So, cuddles produce tame Harry and nuzzles produce kitty Harry. What do kisses and make out sessions do?” Nobody looks comfortable or sure enough to answer Mal. At least, everyone who isn’t Gil, who isn’t too shy on blurting out his idea.

 

“Well, we all know that kisses only stay innocent for a short period of time before escalating to make out sessions. Then, make out sessions probably only last a few minutes before Harry starts to get frisky. Which then leads to him getting hor-” Uma cuts Gil off there. The last part of that sentence doesn’t need to be said out loud, everyone knows.

 

Even Dizzy. A fact that makes Carlos really uncomfortable now.

 

“Ok, ok, we get it. One thing leads to another. Let’s not go into the specifics.” Carlos attempts to lighten the situation. An effort that’s proven to be vain when Harry chuckles and leans down to nip at Carlos’ neck.

 

“Child here! Child here!” Harry pouts and tightens his hold as Carlos begins to squirm.

 

“But puuuuuuuuup!” Carlos shakes his head before pushing against Harry’s arms, attempting to get out of the pirates lap.

 

Everyone watches with amused or scared eyes, not really sure how to react. The only person who doesn’t react is Dizzy, whose eyes are being covered by Evie and Mal.

 

“That’s it! Gil, help me?” If anyone can outmuscle Harry, it’s the son of Gaston. At least, that’s what Carlo tells himself.

 

“Sure Calos! Just hold still and I’ll ge-” Harry growls and brings his face out from Carlos’ neck to glare at Gil. Basically warning: “don’t even think about it” with his eyes. A warning that Gil chooses to listen to.

 

“On second thought…...sorry Carlos. I’d like to keep my neck.” Carlos nods his head before grunting as Harry tightens his hold.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” The smiles that etches onto Harry’s face is way to sinister to be considered innocent. Or even close to innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos slaps Harry’s back as the pirate drops his book bag near the door when the two enter the room. When Ben had announced that he needed to get back to work, with being king and all, Carlos had been relieved. Since Harry had to get up, Carlos would be let go and be able to breathe again. 

 

‘Shouldn’t of gotten my hopes up.’ Carlos pinches the bridge of his nose as he continues to hang over Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Pup! You dead?” Carlos jolts and squeaks as Harry’s hand pinches his calf before narrowing his eyes and starting to kick. 

 

“No, but you will be if I’m not put down!” Harry chuckles at Carlos attempt to sound threatening. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine.” Carlos is about to thank his boyfriend before he’s roughly thrown back. 

 

Carlos lands on the bed with an: “oof” before sitting up and scooting back towards the headboard. It proves to be a bit difficult since he’s still in Harry’s jacket. 

 

“Why are your arms so long?!” Harry watches Carlo struggles in amusement before grabbing Carlos’ legs and pulling. Carlos tries to grab some of the covers to keep himself from Harry’s grasp, but fails. 

 

“Relax pup, I’m only removing yer shoes.” Carlo blushes and places his sleeve covered hands over his eyes as the heat surrounding his feet suddenly vanish. Removing the sleeve, Carlos sighs. 

 

“Ok, now wha-?” Carlos is cut off when Harry’s lip slant over his own. The earlier irritation at being manhandled so much is gone, mostly. Instead, a feeling of love and a bit of exasperation takes up Carlos’ heart. 

 

Love for…..obvious reasons and exasperation on how just how Harry is. It’s exciting and a bit overwhelming. How the pirate can be so energetic, so flirty, so cuddly, so affectionate. But at the same time, so dangerous, hardened, cautious…..so many things in one person. Almost all of Harry is felt through their kiss. 

 

“You still annoyed with meh?” Carlos thinks before shaking his head and sitting up a bit. He pulls his hands out from the sleeves of the jacket before grabbing Harry’s cheeks and pulling the pirate forward. 

 

“Can never stay annoyed with you for that long.” Carlos promises quietly, sealing it with a kiss. One that Harry happily returns. 

 

As the kiss continues, Harry subtly kicks his shoes off before crawling on to the bed with Carlos. When the two part for air, Harry slips his arms under Carlos’ legs and pulls the younger boy onto his lap. 

 

“Is me being in your jacket really what got you so cuddly and touchy today?” Harry shrugs before leaning close and nosing at Carlos’ neck. 

 

“Maybe? What would you say if I said yes?” Carlos bites the inside of his cheek before tilting his head. He suppresses a groan when Harry chirps happily at the new exposed skin. 

 

“I’d wonder why. Is me in oversized clothing that much cuter than me in my normal clothing?” Harry whines, a bit offended at Carlos’ assumption, before nipping at the flesh of Carlos’ collarbone. 

 

“No, of course not. Yer adorable no matter what ye wear.” Carlos giggles as Harry plants butterfly kisses up the side of his neck before groaning as those tickling kisses turn to light bites. 

 

“Then what would you say yes to my first question?” Harry doesn’t answer a while. For a moment, Carlos wonder if the pirate didn’t hear him or if he just didn’t have an answer. When Harry does answer, his voice comes out in a low growl. A good balance between playful and possessive. 

 

“Because yer in me jacket, pup. A pretty clear indication to anyone that yer mine.” Carlos gasps as a harsher bite is given to his collarbone at Harry’s last word. 

 

‘Oh uh. I think I just got someone frisky.’ Carlos whines as Harry’s calloused hands make their way under the jacket and the shirt he’s wearing, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. 

 

“H-Harry?” The pirate in question groans at Carlos’ tone. It sounds dazed and innocent. 

 

“Ay?” The hands on Carlos’ stomach continue to rub soothing circles, but also start to climb up his torso.

 

“Did you lock the door?” Harry glances back at the entrance to hs dorm. He didn’t…..but he doesn't want to get up just to lock it. 

 

“Harry……” Somehow, even in his dazed state, Carlos still manages to sound stern. Odd. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine.” Harry pouts, but gets up to lock the door at his pup’s request. 

 

“Thank you Haz.” Harry rolls his eyes at the nickname, but doesn’t verbally complain. Especially not when Carlos kisses him as a reward for following the request. 

 

“Think we have to be anywhere else today?” Harry shakes his head and pushes Carlos back onto his bed, raising the jacket to see Carlos’ shirt. 

 

‘Yeah, that’s gotta go.’ Harry makes quick work of pulling Carlos up, yanking all of his clothes off, then setting him back down again. Oh yeah, Harry also puts his jacket back on Carlos. 

 

“Really?” The look that Carlos sends Harry would normally make the pirate wince and want to apologize, this time though, there’s a playful glint in Carlos’ eye. 

 

“Yep. Now, be a good boy, and let me have my fun with you.” Carlos blushes before gasping as his legs are hiked up. 

 

He covers his face with his hands and groans when Harry starts to kiss up his thigh. Then from there, kiss up his hip, to his stomach, to his chest. When he reaches patches of skin that’s covered by his jacket, Harry growls before removing the fabric and biting down. 

 

As this foreplay continues, Carlos only has one thought: ‘Yeah, I’m not going to be able to walk or sit properly tomorrow. Stupid friends and their stupid ideas about this stupid jacket.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts or ideas of what I should write next, please tell me!! I need some more ideas please. Thanks :)


End file.
